


It Only Looks Sexy in the Movies

by chasingriver



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Eames has shared a bed with anyone. Actually shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Looks Sexy in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inception Bingo trope: spooning. 
> 
> Thanks to youcantsaymylastname, consultingreaders, and sibilant for taking a look at this for me! I was determined to finish and post *something* in that thirteen-hour stretch in the WIP amnesty chatroom, even if it wasn't my Cabin Pressure fic!

It had taken them months of dancing around each other, the flirting, the bickering, the banter. And then once they’d made it off the plane, they could barely make it to a hotel room fast enough. The sex had been even better than he’d imagined, which was saying something.

And now they were basking in the afterglow — something which a few days ago, Eames would have felt the need to point out was merely a potent neuro-chemical mix of serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin — but he couldn’t give a toss now that Arthur was curled up behind him, arm slung across his waist in an endearingly possessive gesture. 

But. 

Eames had never been one to fall asleep easily. Not even after sex. 

That didn’t seem to be a problem for Arthur, who was out like a light. 

And now, with Arthur’s head next to his on the pillow, every breath sounded like roaring in his ears. The arm around his waist was too warm, too confining. As Arthur moved into the different stages of sleep, he twitched, and each time it jolted Eames back to full wakefulness. 

And Arthur remained blissfully unaware.

When Eames tried to extricate himself, Arthur pulled him closer, sleepily murmuring his name and slinging his foot across Eames’ calf. 

Eames was torn between ruining the moment and an increasing desperation to move. Get some space. Get some quiet. Get some sleep. Get the feeling in his arm back. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Arthur — he just didn’t want him breathing in his ear, or pinning him to the bed. Well, at least not while he was trying to sleep.

Seriously, how did people do this? 

He watched the hotel alarm clock count off five minutes. Five minutes of contact he’d waited months for, and yet … 

Arthur twitched again and kicked him in the leg. 

It was game over.

“Darling?” He turned over so he was facing him.

“Mmph?”

“It’s nothing personal, but I really need my own side of the bed.” 

Arthur squinted at him. 

He wondered how he could put this tactfully. “I’m not used to sleeping with company.” 

“You’re not planning to run out on me, are you?” His voice was blurry, and he wrapped his arm around Eames’ waist again. 

He kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I promise I’ll be here in the morning, but every time you twitch, it wakes me up. I have to sleep.” 

“I don’t twitch.”

“You just kicked me in the leg.” 

He squinted at Eames again. “No I didn’t,” he said, but he didn’t sound sure.

“You have to let me have my side of the bed for the next six hours. Deal?” 

Arthur gave him a sleepy kiss and turned over to the other side of the bed. “‘kay.” 

And … that was that. Almost immediately, his breathing evened out into the smooth patterns of sleep. 

Eames closed his eyes and stretched out across the bed, and his skin touched only cool, smooth sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
